prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC40
is the 40th episode of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 477th episode of all Pretty Cure series. Synopsis Since the defeat of Regina, from fighting the Pretty Cures, Regina and Bel, decide to fight the Cures differently, and this time to succeed. Meanwhile, the girls were thinking of a plan to retrieve Regina, along with the Spear, however Aguri was mad at Regina, not wanting to. Then, Mana came at her and told her that Regina is a different person, then Aguri was thinking about it again. After the sun came down, and became night, D.B drived Makoto home, while there, Makoto came up with an idea of creating a music to reach her feelings, after seeing what Regina truly was, as a good friend to them. Meanwhile, in Trump Kingdom, Regina, and Ira, along with Marmo had been doing her bedroom, full of pink. The next day, on school, Makoto was getting scolded by Mr.Kido, who found her sleeping during class. The girls became worried because of it. Later on the girls found Makoto writing a song, which got the girls together to discuss it. After its disucussion, everyone desided to work on it, as Alice played the piano, while Mana was trying to help with singing, and the mascots kept playing over with plates. After she got the full song written, Makoto's producers decided to use the song on her concert, and the next CD. Later that day, as Makoto was preparing for the concert, Regina then summoned a Jikochuu after a producer of Makoto, as of a sudden, Makoto transformed as the Jikochuu was causing trouble. Still fighting, Cure Sword then got trapped by Regina while carring the Spear. However, afterwards, the other Cures arrived, and so did Ira, and Marmo. Each fighting together, Makoto de-transformed, and with the given Lovely Income, Makoto started singing causing everyone to be suprised, still singing her song, Regina's trap then was blown, and Makoto came walking towards Regina with no fear of the Jikochuu. After arriving towards Regina, Regina tried to strike her with the Spear, however Makoto stopped it, and then transformed as in a flash of her eyes. Then, Cure Sword then putted her hand on Regina's face, and about to turn her good again, however Regina stopped it, and later slapped Sword, causing her Lovely Income to drop. With this, Regina gathered extra power to kill her, however with the girls' hearts becoming one, they created a Lovead, and with this Lovead inserted on the Commune it produced Magical Lovely Harp. The girls then used the power, and all transformed into angels. Now with full power, Heart then gathered everyone to perform, Royal Lovely Straight Flush, and with its power, it stopped Regina's attack, and destroyed the Jikochuu. After everything became normal, as the sun was going down, Makoto rendered on despair, until Aguri came up to her encouraging her to sing more, until she reached people's hearts. Major event *The group performs Royal Lovely Straight Flush for the first time, and become angels for the first time. *Magical Lovely Harp appears for the first time. *Makoto almost reaches Regina's feelings again. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Regina *Bel *Ira *Marmo *Selfish King *Jikochuu Secondary Characters *Mr.Kido *Makoto's Producer *Sebastian Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes